You save me ! Thank you
by Broken Heart by lies
Summary: OS- Delena - Petite touche personnel dans l'histoire, quand Elena fouille dans la chambre de Damon pour trouver le pieu en chêne blanc ... Et si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça?


Blood Sharing is Kinda personal

Point de vue d'Elena.

J'étais dans la chambre de Damon en train de fouiller pour trouver le pieu en chêne blanc, pour tuer cette pétasse blonde ! Elle m'avait encore provoqué ! Elle est vraiment rancunière cette fille, elle voulait me pourrir la vie parce que je l'avais poignardé dans le dos ! Mais moi aussi je vais lui pourrir sa vie ! Elle me fait sortir de mes gonds à chaque fois que je vois sa tête de fausse blonde. Elle m'horripile, elle fait ressortir mon mauvais côté j'ai juste envie de la torturer, de lui faire mal, comme elle m'a fait mal quand j'étais encore humaine, et de la tué après … être aussi cruelle comme elle a été avec moi … J'étais tellement absorbé par mon idée de vengeance que je n'entendis pas Damon arrivait derrière moi.

Je sursauté en le sentant collé contre mon dos. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, il me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus, et un sourire en coin comme à son habitude.

« J'espère que tu rangeras tout ça ! Tu cherches quoi au juste ? Mes sous-vêtements sont dans le tiroir du haut dans la commode si tu veux. » Sourit-il avec son habituel sourire en coin.

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Nan merci je voulais juste du bourbon pour la fête de Rebekah ! » Mentis-je.

« Quand t'étais humaine tu ne savais pas mentir mais là c'est encore pire ! Stefan m'a appelé. » Dit-il en enlevant sa chemise.

Mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! Et sexy surtout … OH Elena tu t'égard là ! Arrête de le dévisager, tu vas en entendre pendant dix ans ! Oh mais comment ne pas regarder son magnifique corps, ses abdos bien dessinés ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que je suis un vampire il m'attire tellement sexuellement … Je me giflais mentalement pour avoir dit ça ! Il ne faut pas que je pense au corps de Damon – magnifique corps – alors que je suis avec Stefan.

Point de vue de Damon.

Elena était planté dans ma chambre en train de littéralement bavé sur mon corps, je savais que je lui faisais de l'effet mais à ce point !

« Je sais que je suis sexy, mais tu vas me faire rougir là Elena ! » Rigolais-je.

« T'es aussi très modeste ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Tu as vu je suis parfait ! » Dis-je en me lançant des fleurs.

Elle rigola et je la suivis, c'était tellement bon de la revoir rire de bon cœur, cela faisait longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé. Quand Stefan était partit quelque fois j'avais réussis quelques fois à la faire rire en faisant le pitre. Je la consolais le soir quand la pression était trop forte et qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes, j'étais là pour elle. Et pourtant elle avait choisi Stefan. C'est Stefan et ça sera toujours Stefan, disait-elle. J'avais espéré que pour une fois je sois le 1er choix, que pour une fois ce ne soit pas Stefan. Malheureusement tout ce qu'a pu faire Stefan n'a rien changé. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui. Et moi je serais obligé de supporter leurs mamours. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle soit aussi parfaite ? Cette fille est aimante, gentille, attentionnée, prête à tout pour ceux qu'elle aime, elle est même, je pense, la seule personne qui voit du bon dans chacun de nous. Elle pourrait se sacrifier pour nous tous. Je l'ai sauvé tellement de fois mais elle aussi. Elle avait empêché le petit copain de Lexi de me tuer alors que j'avais été tellement méchant envers elle et ses amis. Cette fois ou elle m'avait sauvé alors que j'allais mourir à cause de ce barjot d'hybride.

FlashBack (passage totalement inventé ça ne s'est jamais passé dans la série.)

Klaus avait réussi à kidnappé Elena, il l'avait emmené dans sa maison pour la vidée de tout son sang, vu qu'il d'après Caroline partait de la ville. J'avais réussi à retrouver sa trace. Il était là penché sur elle pour lui mettre je ne sais quoi dans la peau pour que son sang se retrouve dans la poche. Quelle ordure. Je me jetais sur lui et nous commençâmes à nous battre, il était bien sur beaucoup plus fort que moi. Et le Baltard ne me raté pas. Il allait me planté le dernier coup, mais toute la bande arriva. Il a été surpris et me rata mais me planta quand même le pieu juste à côté du cœur, avant de s'enfuir. Elena hurla, elle réussit à se détacher et se précipita sur moi.

« Stefan fait quelque chose je t'en supplie ! » Pleura-t-elle.

« Il lui faut du sang Elena. Je peux rien faire, il n'y en a pas ici. » Se désola mon frère.

« Nan … Nan … Damon tu peux pas mourir s'il te plait, tu ne peux pas me laisser. » Me supplia-t-elle.

Mais malheureusement je ne pus l'entendre d'avantage, tout ce qui était autours de moi devenait flous, je n'entendais plus rien. Je fermais les yeux et ne crut ne plus jamais les ouvrir. Mais un liquide chaud coula dans ma bouche. Du sang. Le sang le plus délicieux de je nu gouttais jusqu'ici, j'avais toujours les yeux fermais et plantais mes crocs pour mieux inspiré ce délicieux nectar qu'on m'offrait. Quand je me sentis mieux et que j'avais avalé quelques gorgés j'ouvris les yeux et vis deux magnifiques yeux chocolats, un visage d'ange malheureusement trempé par les larmes. Et c'est là que je compris c'était le sang d'Elena. J'avais bu le sang d'Elena. J'écartais son bras et furieux je lui dis :

« Non mais ça va pas Elena ! J'aurais pu te vider de ton sang ! »

« J'ai confiance en toi ! » Répondit-elle spontanément.

Quatre petits mots. Mais qui me ravis au plus haut point. J'avais sa confiance. J'avais son respect. C'était le plus important pour moi. Je n'étais plus un monstre qu'il fallait tuer pour elle. Cette fille me rendait fou. Je pouvais être furieux contre elle, mais ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, comment on pouvait lui en vouloir ? Cette jeune femme avait tout pour elle.

Fin Du flashBack

Etant plongé dans mes souvenirs je n'avais pas vu qu'Elena s'était assise sur mon lit l'air triste.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demandais-je inquiet.

« Oui, c'est juste j'ai peur que depuis que je suis un vampire Stefan ne me voit plus comme avant. » Dit-elle le regard dans le vide.

« Ecoute Elena. Commençais mal à l'aise de rassurait la femme que j'aime sur les sentiments de mon cher petit frère. Stefan t'aime, et quoi qu'il se passe il t'aimera ! Même quand il était dans sa période « Ripper » Il n'a jamais cessé de t'aimer. T'as transition et une épreuve difficile à passer. Mais tu es forte tu y arriveras, Stefan, Caroline seront là pour t'aider, et je serais la aussi. » Finis-je en prenant sa main.

Point de vue d'Elena

Damon est tellement attentionné, j'y crois pas … Il est juste en train de me dire que quoi qu'il se passe Stefan m'aimera toujours. Il doit tellement souffrir de cette situation. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. Damon a été toujours là pour moi dans les moments les plus difficiles, et je n'ai en aucun cas voulu le faire souffrir. Malheureusement pour lui j'aime Stefan. Mais je ne veux pas perdre Damon, je sais que j'ai dit que je devais le laisser partir, et je sais que c'est égoïste mais je ne peux pas me résoudre, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui. Damon est comme ma bouée de sauvetage, je me noie sans lui, Je suis complètement perdu.

« Merci. Damon je peux te poser une question ? » Demandais-je.

« Bien sûr ! » Me dit-il.

« Tu ne vas pas partir hein !? Tu ne vas pas me laisser ? Stefan m'as dit le pacte que vous avez fait. Mais moi je ne veux pas que tu partes, j'ai trop besoin de toi ! Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessé en choisissant Stefan, et je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de te demander ça mais reste s'il te plait. » Suppliais-je les larmes aux yeux.

« Je resterais avec toi le temps que tu auras besoin de moi, Elena, je pourrais jamais te quitter je t'aime trop pour ça. » Me rassura-t-il tout en lui caressant la joue.

Je lui fis un sourire et me blottit contre lui, il me rendit mon étreinte, j'étais tellement bien dans ses bras ! Toutes mes craintes et mes questions s'envolaient. Je restais comme dans ses bras un moment en oubliant complétement pourquoi j'étais venu dans sa chambre.

Taddddddddammm J'espère qu'il ta plu ! Bisous ! :D 3


End file.
